Dominique Weasley and Her Amazing Exploits at Hogwarts
by quackquackrubberduck
Summary: This fanfiction follows the story of the firecracker Dominique Weasley, Dominique's 5th year at Hogwarts! It tells my interpretation of the Harry Potter next generation and what their lives will be like. Story is better than summary and please enjoy!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own my OC's in this Fanfiction_

It was mid October and to Dominique Weasley this was the most beautiful time of year. The trees were a burnt orange and the air was crisp but not freezing cold. Her blue Ravenclaw scarf was wound loosely around her neck and out of all her years at Hogwarts she was enjoying this one the most. Could she be more happy? She didn't know why she was feeling this happy she just did. She supposed it was because she was looking forward to coming back to Hogwarts all through the summer. Home had not been the best place this summer. It mainly consisted of long arguments with her sister Victorie and her mother. Dominique hated arguing but she couldn't help herself! It wasn't her fault she had a short temper.

It also wasn't her fault that Victorie was so god damn perfect. That her mum was constantly comparing her to her sister. Victorie was beautiful, charming and kind. Dominique felt the exact opposite. Like her sister she had blonde hair, but it didn't flow like Victorie's it would never go right. She wasn't charming she had quite a standoffish personality and found it hard to make friends. Above all Dominique didn't consider herself kind. She hated the idea. She prefered the term fiery, independent, strong minded and a troublemaker.

So to finally get away from constantly hated herself and everyone around her, was lovely. Now she felt most relaxed and happy with her small circle of friends. The five of them sat by the lake, the only one's there because they were the only people mad enough to enjoy chilly weather. Dominique Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Lorcan Scamander, Lysander Scamander and Augustus Longbottom. The five had made firm friends through their hatred of Divination. Of course Dominique and Lucy had known each other and had been friends since birth and once they had both been sorted into Ravenclaw their friendship had grown, Lucy becoming one of the few people that truly understood Dominique. They had already known Lorcan Scamander as he was in Ravenclaw too but Lysander and Augustus were in Hufflepuff. So in their third year they spent the whole year mocking and wishing they had not taken Divination. The friendship bloomed from there. Now in their fifth year the five of them were inseparable.

Dominique with a triumphant look on her face, finally rolled up the parchment she had been working on the whole break.

"Gus!" she exclaimed, "give this to you dad will you?"

"What is it?" Augustus Longbottom asked exasperated.

"Herbology Homework."

"Merlin's beard Dom! That was supposed to be in two weeks ago!"

"That's why I'm making you give it him, so I don't face his disappointment. I'd rather he shouted and gave me detention but when he just gives you these really disappointed eyes I feel so guilty!"

Augustus shook his head and took the roll of parchment out of her hands.

"Seriously Dom you better sort yourself out this year or you'll never pass your O.W.L.'s," Lorcan sighed.

Dominique just rolled her eyes in response.

"Dominique…" Lysander drawled the only one to use her full name, "don't waste your life! Your intelligent. Instead you spend your time being lazy or pulling pranks all around the school!"

"Yeah but they are the best pranks the school has seen," Dominique grinned.

"Lucy a little help here," Lysander sighed going to the only person who Dominique would listen to.

"They are right Dom!" Lucy said looking guilty as she did so, "I can't even count how many times you've rushed your homework this year. The only thing you're not failing in is History of Magic but that's only because you've read every book under the sun. We're saying this as friends. Sort yourself out."

This hit Dominique like a tonne of bricks. She knew they had a point but still it hurt.

"Thanks Luce. I mean maybe I would rather have fun and enjoy myself then pour over books for hours on end!" Dominique snapped standing up to emphasise how angry she was only looking more melodramatic, "what's the point in trying? I mean everyone has precious Victorie to be proud of! Maybe I should just live up to the expectation that I'm the family disappointment!"

A long silence followed her rant and Dominique instantly regretted losing her temper with her friends.

But Lucy who had known her for a very long time just smiled.

"What? What!" Dominique shouted looking overly confused.

"You're not a disappointment Dominique Weasley. Everyone loves you in the family. Most in this school bloody admire you! And was Victorie Weasley ever good enough to be on the Quidditch team. I think not! Now stop being so bloody dramatic and show everyone how amazing you are. Go with Gus hand in your Herbology homework and show everyone who ever doubts you that you can make your own mark and not by being a Drama Queen," Lucy smiled nearly laughing.

Dominique was speechless.

"Look at that Lucy you've actually shut Dominique Weasley up, everyone be quiet we want to savour this moment as long as possible," Lorcan laughed then squealed jumping up as Dominique's face portrayed mock anger.

"You'll regret that Scamander!" Dominique cried.

Lorcan started to run away but Dominique was a woman on a mission and an extremely fast runner. Soon enough she caught up with Lorcan and had pounced on him holding him in a tight headlock.

"You sorry yet?" Dominique grinned as the others laughed in the background.

"Come on lets leave them to it! Don't want to be late for Muggle Studies," Lysander grinned.

"I'm sorry!" Lorcan squealed.

Reluctantly Dominique let him go, though under her breath she muttered "you better be."

Lucy, Lysander and Augustus joined the two of them and together they went to go to the castle laughing.

Suddenly Augustus stopped in his tracks and gulped. Augustus was much like the young Neville Longbottom and very much unlike at the same time. He was more confident and more troublesome than his father at this age but when he was scared he changed. He would freeze and become timid and most of the time he couldn't defend himself. So straight away the other four could tell that something was wrong. They all stopped and looked forward to see just the people they were trying to avoid. Jared Zabini and the rest of the Slytherin gang.

Jared Zabini was the son of Blaise Zabini and a pure blood wizard. He was full of himself, powerful and just down right horrible. What fuelled his anger most that he was a Ravenclaw. He had always wanted to be in Slytherin and had collected the most stupid, trusting and ambitious Slytherin's in the year to boost his ego and make him feel much more like a Slytherin. Jared was not particularly dangerous, but he was a bully and he knew how to really drag someone down very low.

"Gus?" Lucy hissed, "Gus! Are you okay? We'll just walk past or we can go a different way. We won't let him hurt you?"

Quite suddenly, Augustus broke out of his petrified state.

"No," he said his voice shaking a bit but then he made his voice firmer much stronger, "no! hE can't walk all over me! I've got to start to defend myself. If my dad could stand up to You Know Who, I can stand up to a bully!"

Everyone smiled proudly at Augustus. He adored his dad and was his hero. They all knew that meant the world to Neville- Professor Longbottom.

"Right then," Lorcan grinned, "let's get a move on."

This was easier said than done. As the five confidently strided towards the castle distracting themselves by having a forced conversation about cauldrons, the annoying laughs of Jared and his gang got louder and closer.

"Ah! The weasels and their boyfriends!" Jared exclaimed getting undeserved laughter, "and Longbottom!"

The five tried to walk straight past them but Jared's cronies stood in their way.

"I swear to god," Dominique whispered to Lucy, "I'm going going to smack that wanker so hard if he says another word."

Lucy gave her a harsh look, gripping her as if Dominique would punch Jared there and then.

"Come on let us past!" Augustus exclaimed trying to shove past the group of Slytherin's.

"Longbottom is getting brave!" Jared exclaimed, "speaking of Longbottom. I've just seen your dear dad in the greenhouses. Messing with his mandrake!"

The idiots burst out laughing at the terrible joke. Lysander could see Dominique bubbling with anger and decided to step in.

"Yes yes Zabini very witty we all think you're hilarious now let us past," Lysander said in a flat tone."

"How about no freak," Jared hissed, "no wonder you and your twin are such freaks just look at your pare-"

This was it for Dominique. She wrenched free of Lucy who tried to tell her to stop but no one could control Dominique, especially when they insulted someone she cared about.

"Apologise now! Each and every one of you!" she shouted lunging forward so she was face to face with Jared."

"Or what Weasley!?" he laughed.

"Oh come on," Lorcan grimaced, "I'm not being rude but you really are asking to be-"

Before anyone knew it Dominique had whipped out her wand and aggressively hexed Jared so that he was hanging upside down.

"You never learn Zabini and you're supposed to be in Ravenclaw!" Dominique taunted as Jared screamed in rage and discomfort.

No one stopped Dominique they were too scared, even Jared's cronies.

"Now apologise!" she snapped.

"I will never apologise. You filthy weasel!" Jared gasped slowly.

Letting out a monstrous groan she dropped Jared on the ground and with her boot she stamped on his nose. The sound was a satisfying crunch and the way Jared howled in pain made Dominique smile. She lifted her knee to stamp again until something made her stop.

"No Dominique don't!" Augustus cried, "why get blood on them boots. You don't want the slightest part of him hanging around you."

Sighing, Dominique took a step away from Jared, then looked down on him her nose turned up in disgust.

"Your parents may have the purest blood but that makes them nothing. You will never be as great as Professor Longbottom or Rolf and Luna Scamander," she hissed and with that she strutted off everyone looking at her in awe.


End file.
